This invention relates to adhesive applicators and, more particularly, to apparatus for supplying an adhesive to an applicator drum.
Many applicators are known and available for applying an adhesive to labels, seals or the like. The adhesive is fed to an applicator drum by means of a spray or doctor coater or the like before it is transferred to labels. Usually the amount of adhesive supplied to the applicator drum is larger than that just required for the labels. An excess of the adhesive drips off of the drum, is collected in a sump and fed back to a supply source for recirculation. In such cycles, the adhesive is susceptible to deterioration due to repeated heating and air inclusion as well as to contamination.